Spell Caster
by Death'sAngel18
Summary: After an accidental spell by a certain witch Damon and Stefan are hit by a lust spell. Struggling to remain normal what will happen when the lust becomes to much for both? INCEST! DAMON/STEFAN
1. Mistakes

**Spell Caster**

**Chapter One: Mistakes**

_**Author's Note: So it pretty much ignores the whole Founder's Day episode, but takes place somewhere around there. Hope you all like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Own nothings.**_

**Stefan's Pov**

I watched, a smile on my lips as Bonnie practiced spells using the many spell books the Salvatore Boarding house library had obtained over the many years. We were in the living room, Damon at my desk pouring over some book, being his usual self.

Elena was off with Caroline, shopping most likely. She was still angry with me for all the secrets I had been keeping and all the danger our relationship puts people around her in so we were on the brink of breaking up, though I couldn't find myself worried. Frankly she was getting on my nerves.

My attention was pulled back to Bonnie when she started mumbling some random words under her breath. I raised an eyebrow and Damon came closer to see what was going. He leaned on the edge of the couch next to me. Suddenly my brother and I were encased in pink light. Hissing we both sped halfway across the room from Bonnie as the light faded.

She opened her eyes and immediately started apologizing. "Oh my god guys! I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. I just has the urge to say that spell!"

"What spell was it, Bonnie?" I asked coming back over to her.

She blushed and looked away. Damon came over and picked up the book and snarled loudly. "Lust spell." He spat the words violently

My mind went blank and I was stunned still. The words echoing out my ears and ringing in my now hollow mind. I couldn't have heard him right, there must be a misunderstanding. Maybe he was lying?

"I don't believe you." I mumbled numbly hoping this was some cruel joke. I don't think I felt any different, so he couldn't have been telling the truth.

Damon snorted in laughter. He shook his head and walked over to me slowly, with each step butterflies seem to take flight in my stomach. Soon he was standing right in front of me. Damon, my brother with his wild dark locks of smooth hair, his piercing blue eyes that held so much emotion but none of it recognizable, and his smooth, soft skin that I desperately needed to touch. Not to mention his crimson red lips, stained with so many drops of blood.

I let out a deep breath trying to calm down as I noticed how close he really was. If I just moved an inch our lips would touch and..

NO! I snapped my mind out of it and looked away. "I believe you." I hissed and moved away from him, feeling the heat from my body fade but still throb down low, making me wish he had never gone near me.

I had no choice but to believe him now. It was true, I was attracted to my brother thanks to a mistaken lust spell.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

**Damon's POV**

Pink light encased me and my brother. We hissed simultaneously and raced across to the other ends of the room. The witch started apologizing and I knew something was immediately wrong. Stefan asked her what the spell was but she wouldn't answer. I took the book and read the title.

Shock flowed through my body as I saw the words 'Lust Spell.'

"Lust spell." I spat venomously as I threw down the book in anger. My mind was spinning, it was clear that Stefan and I were now under a lust spell.

"I don't believe you." My brother mumbled. I snorted in amusement in my brother's denial. I shook my head and started walking over to him slowly, determined to shove it in his face to release my ever mounting anger.

I could see his eyes widen from there already unnaturally widened state. I could hear his breath hitch as I got closer and closer. I couldn't help but notice the way he bit his pink lips as I got closer and the way he bowed his head slightly trying to hide his face. His dark hair brushing low over his eyes. I felt the need to brush his hair back so I could see more of his beautiful face.

To look into those deep green eyes and to touch that beautiful skin, rub against him and just feel the friction between us. Slip my hand inside his pants and feel...

He took a deep breath and moved away hissing that he believed me and I let out a relieved sigh. Standing there for any longer and I could have fucked him right then and there with the witch watching us with her wide brown eyes and everything.

I was in total lust with my baby brother, there was no denying it!

Spec-fucking-tacular.

_**Review if you want more!**_


	2. Stupid Stefan

**Spell Caster**

**Previous: **I was in total lust with my baby brother, there was no denying it!

Spec-fucking-tacular.

**Chapter Two: Stupid Stefan**

**Damon's POV**

After the witch had left, still spouting apologizes, Stefan and I had retreated to or own rooms knowing that we were both screwed.

I lay there staring up at the ceiling from my bed trying not to think of **him. **But to no avail there he was in my mind, smirking down at me looking smug as I fantasized of all the ways I could make his breath hitch or part those cherry red lips in a surprised gasp.

I tried not to think how good it would feel to be inside his tight ass. But in the end that's all I could think about. Stefan…Stefan…Stefan…STEFAN!

I could even smell his sweet smell throughout the house and I was surprised how I didn't notice the aroma before. Stefan smelled, well to put it in a weird way…pretty.

Like pink flowers with a scent that made you never want to lift your nose away. A scent that dragged you down and forced you to love it.

Stupid Stefan, smelling like damn flowers! If I could go anywhere near him without instantly becoming rock hard and weak kneed I would punch him.

I sighed, hating being locked up in this damn room. I needed out, I needed to do something! I need…BLOOD! I got up, smiling triumphantly at nothing. Happy I had found something to do.

Of course when I walked out Stefan was there, sprawled out across the couch reading some nameless book. I froze in my steps as I watched him flip through the pages. Those dark locks were tumbling before his green eyes. I felt an irresistible urge to go over there and brush them back so I could see into the green orbs more clearly.

He looked up at me and our eyes locked. I could see the want immediately cloud his eyes followed by fear and embarrassment. I felt myself grow hard as an adorable blush spread across his cheeks. Oh god, how I wish I could make him blush like that all the time.

Damn Stefan, why does he have to be so damn fuckable?

I growled looking away trying not to notice my throbbing erection and the urge to go over and take him now, right there on the couch. To know what it's like to be inside of him. To hear him scream out my name over and over again.

"Damon?" My name was spoken softly with a hint of hesitation in my younger brother's voice.

"Yes?" I hissed out, not looking at him at all. Trying to block out the fantasy replaying over and over in my head.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked hesitantly. I looked up at him to see he was blushing harder and I saw the reason immediately. The bulge in his pants down by his crotch.

A small groan escaped me and within a second I was on the threshold of the door. "I'm going hunting." I managed to choke out and with that raced out of the house, trying to escape my dirty, twisted, fucked up mind.

I raced through the town and soon found a good piece of prey. A guy, about twenty, with dark brown hair that fell over in green eyes. He was the same height as Stefan though he was slightly tanner and not as muscularly built he easily satisfied my fantasies as I drank from him and fucked him senseless.

As I thrust into him I knew this wasn't the guy I wanted. The guy I wanted was back home. This wasn't the beautiful body I wanted to caress. That wasn't the voice I wanted to call out my name.

I left the human, deeply irritated as I realized the beast of lust inside of me was hardly satisfied and it wouldn't be until I had Stefan. But I couldn't fuck my little brother, I can't.

I growled out in annoyance once again. Stupid Stefan.

_**Hoped you liked it, sorry I was so short! Review for more and tell me what you think please!**_


	3. Damn Damon

**Spell Caster**

**Previous: **I left the human, deeply irritated as I realized the beast of lust inside of me was hardly satisfied and it wouldn't be until I had Stefan. But I couldn't fuck my little brother, I can't.

I growled out in annoyance once again. Stupid Stefan.

**Chapter Three: Damn Damon**

**_Author's Note: I lurved all the reviews you guys gave me so I decided to update fast so hope you enjoy! Please review and I'll try to get another chapter up fast!_  
**

**Stefan's POV**

I watched as my older brother raced out of the house barely getting out that he was going hunting. I let out a long relieved sigh when I was sure he was gone. One more second being around damn Damon and I would have been on my knees begging him to fuck me.

I blushed as I snuck a glance down at my erection, the tent in my jeans made me feel so…ashamed. Then again the same dirty feeling was feeding the growing lust that was heating down low in my stomach. I like feeling dirty. I liked knowing that Damon was lusting after me just as much as I was lusting after him.

I was torn in half. One side liking this new lust that was lodged deep inside of me taking control of everything and then the other side screaming about how this was so _wrong! _

I was seriously fucked up. That's what I kept telling myself when I unbuttoned my jeans and slid them and my boxers down, releasing my throbbing erection. I rubbed one smooth finger up it and arched my back wishing that finger was Damon's.

I grabbed onto my dick and started pumping faster than human could. In my mind it was Damon's hand wrapped tightly around my dick. In my mind it was Damon's other hand rubbing my balls in such a tender and rough way.

In my mind this was all Damon but when I opened my eyes I knew I was alone.

The lust was building and I knew I was going to climax soon. I didn't want this to end. I wished so hard that it felt like I was in physical pain that this would never stop and that Damon would suddenly appear on top of me.

With his dark locks of hair and those cold, piercing blue eyes. Most people just see the icy look in them but not me. I knew of the warmth those ice blue eyes once held. I knew how they caressed each emotion so gently, filled with a burning passion. I loved his eyes. Those damn beautiful eyes.

"Damon….Damon…DAMON!" I screamed out as I reached my climax, moaning and screaming shooting my seed everywhere. For a minute I lied there in luxury just thinking of Damon. Every thought I seemed to be having was about Damon.

When I heard my older brother walking up to the house I completely freaked out and pulled back on my clothes getting a towel to clean up my mess as I raced through the house.

When the front door I was sitting on the now clean couch, still red faced, reading my book. He shot me a raised eyebrow look at the blush still spread across my face. I ignored him, trying to hide my face with my book.

I heard Damon sigh and walk over to me and I felt myself stiffen down in the crotch region. I looked up at him with an irritated gaze trying to cover my growing erection.

"We need to figure out what we're going to do about "this." He told me wearily waving his arms around at the "this" part and I decided to play dumb to take my mind off my growing erection.

"What's "this?" I asked curiously.

He glared down at me with an amused glint in his eyes. "This." He murmured with a seductive smirk. Slowly he reached down and placed his hand on my erection and pressed down roughly. Pleasure shot up through my body like a drug seeping into my veins.

Without meaning to I thrust up into his hand and let out a low moan. Blushing harder I didn't meet his eyes when he pulled his hand away after a second. Why did he do that? Damn Damon, always finding some way to get under my skin!

"We'll just wait it out. Bonnie's looking for a reversal spell, until then we should just stay away from each other so nothing…happens." I answered, choking out the words feeling horrible. I didn't want to stay away from Damon! I wanted to be closer to him.

I could see he was thinking the same thing with his disapproving glare.

"If I stay away from you too much I'll go crazy." He admitted softly, a pink tint spreading across his face and I almost laughed. Damon Salvatore, blushing!

"Fine. We'll just wait it out together then." I responded looking into his eyes feeling myself go rock hard as my eyes undressed his body. I had seen my brother naked plenty of times, we were brothers. Of course we've seen each other naked!

But I have never _wanted _to see him naked, until today of course. I wanted it so badly I could feel myself ready to give into the monstrous beast of lust and jump my brother while begging to be fucked.

He nodded and stood there awkwardly, staring down at me with those damn eyes as if he could hear those awful, sick, delicious thoughts in my head. He muttered something and suddenly raced upstairs. I glared down at the tent in my pants again.

Damn Damon!

_**REVIEW please :D**_


	4. Well Shit

**Spell Caster**

_**Author's Note: Sorry for such a late update, review and they'll come faster.**_

_**Previous:**_ He nodded and stood there awkwardly, staring down at me with those damn eyes as if he could hear those awful, sick, delicious thoughts in my head. He muttered something and suddenly raced upstairs. I glared down at the tent in my pants again.

Damn Damon!

**Chapter Four: Well Shit**

**Damon's POV**

I didn't know how much longer I could last. I haven't felt like I was going insane for a very long time, but right now I feared I would every second. It was horrible having to pass by my brother, to look at him and to hold back the beast inside of me that screamed at me to touch him.

I could see him struggle too. There were dark rings under his eyes as if he had suffered as many restless nights as I had.

He flinches away from me when I'm near and I cross the room to avoid being close to him. I have never been so afraid of what I might do and I admit I was fucking terrified, though I would deny it if asked. It seemed every second I might break down.

My thoughts were interrupted when a loud knock came from the door. I stiffly got off the couch and tore open the door to see the witch that had started all this chaos standing there with her damn spell book.

"Damon, I need to talk to you and Stefan." She told me coolly. I rolled my eyes at her and left without a word, fearing I would rip her throat out if I opened my mouth. Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID witch! Casting a spell without knowing what it was!

I scoffed as I bounded up the stairs to Stefan's room. I opened the door not bothering to knock and came face to face with a shirtless Stefan. The world froze around me as my eyes hungrily devoured the sight before me.

I opened my mouth trying to speak as I felt my member stiffen. That beautiful body was just screaming to be touched.

Stefan seemed to realize what was going on so he immediately shoved the shirt in his hand onto his torso. My mind was hazy and clouded but I was finally able to speak.

"Um..Bonnie..downstairs…talk." I managed to gasp out and with that I hurried downstairs and away from my little brother. The same little brother I wanted to touch so badly. The same little brother that I wanted to be inside of _so badly._

Bonnie raised her eyebrows at me as I nearly ran down the stairs. I glared at her, again remembering this was all her fault and we both turned as Stefan came down the staircase.

"Hey." He greeted her warmly and I felt myself scowl again wishing he would realize it was all her fault we were in this mess.

"Okay so I've been doing a ton of research on the spell I cast on you two and I found some important stuff out." She started to explain and I felt myself dragged into being interested. Was there a way to reverse it? To break us free from this spell?

"You know how to stop the spell?" Stefan asked eagerly, with an excited puppy dog look on his face that suddenly made me _feel…_

It was horrible and I _never _wanted to do that again. Stupid, fucking, evil spell, making me actually feel for my little brother. Stupid spell making my damn heart swoon at that look in his eyes. Wishing he would look up at me like that, eager and full of passion.

Bonnie frowned at him with an apologetic look. "Er, no…not yet. Actually it's more bad news then good news." She explained with an uneasy look. I groaned loudly and went over to the liquor to pour myself a glass of whiskey.

Bonnie and Stefan both shot me annoyed looks which immediately made me smirk and brighten at their irritation.

"So what is it? Are we going to be stuck like this forever?" Stefan asked looking scared.

"No! Definitely not, I'm still looking for the spell that will reverse this, but I _will_ find it. But, well the bad news is that this spell is based on two factors, lust _and _love. It's a very complex spell and well if you give into your lust and well, er, you know…" She went on and stopped with a bright blush. Stefan shifted uneasily and avoided my eyes.

"If you give into it…you'll be woven too deeply into the spell until you actually love each other and never will want to stop…well you know." She finished awkwardly still blushing.

I shot her a dirty look and decided to thicken the tension in the room.  
"So what you're saying is, if I fuck my little brother we will fall in love and never want to stop fucking each other?" I asked with an easy smile even as I felt the heat rise in my lower regions.

Bonnie furiously blushed and rolled her eyes at me. "Yes Damon that is exactly what I was saying." She responded in a huff, annoyed at my vulgar summary.

"Well shit." I announced with an irritated look. If I gave in there was no going back, and no breaking this spell.

"Well shit is right." She agreed with a nod and let herself out. Leaving me alone, seriously questioning if fucking Stefan was really worth having to be bound to him forever.

_**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, I can't really tell if it was any good.**_


	5. Towels and Hallway Secrets

**Spell Caster**

**Chapter Five: Towels and Hallway Secrets**

_**Author's Note: This chapter and all its smutty goodness is dedicated to one of my favorite reviewers Ewww because whenever I get one of your reviews it makes me want to update that much more.**_

**Damon's POV  
**I was restless and full of adrenaline which was why I was now pacing around the house with an agitated look on my face. I just couldn't sit still. I didn't want to go anywhere, no amount of blood helped or even alcohol and I already knew the cause for this restless.

My little brother.

The witch's words from yesterday about if we give into each other we'll be bound forever circulated around my mind, all the time, twenty four hours a day. I couldn't sleep without hearing her damn words and I couldn't fucking sit still!

Maybe if I just gave in this would all get better? I'd be able to act normal again. I wouldn't have to get hard whenever I saw his damn perfect face. I wouldn't blush whenever he talks to me. Damon Salvatore should not blush! It just wasn't right!

I was so wrapped up in my own mind and this horrible restless feeling that I didn't hear the hallway's bathroom door click open. I didn't hear Stefan step out in only a towel, droplets of water dripping down his perfect frame. I did not notice us both walking in the same direction until we both crashed into each other and fell into a heap on the floor.

Limbs twisted and Stefan's damn towel was threatening to fall off. I looked down at my brother who was currently under my chest. Our eyes met and locked and for a minute I couldn't pull away. The only thought running through my frozen mind was that I was a pathetic excuse for a vampire for actually running into someone.

Then my mind was dragged away to devour the sight of Stefan practically naked. I felt my hand twitch, wanting to rip off that flimsy white towel. I wanted to see all of him and have nothing between us.

"Damon…" Stefan spoke my name huskily as if he was struggling just as much to keep under control. The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine. A burning pool boiled in my groin and I wanted to smash my lips against his.

And that was exactly what I did. With no second thoughts or hesitation I smashed our lips together. I felt both of our resolves break and everything seemed to happen too fast after that. Our actions blurred together into one hazy cloud of lust.

He parted his mouth into our kiss and our tongues danced together roughly and passionately. I felt his hands tear away at my clothes. My shirt, ripped apart. My pants torn off. My boxers, I didn't even see what became of them. I was too busy tearing his towel away until we were pressed against each other, skin to skin.

I held onto his face, brushing my thumb over his cheek, intertwining my fingers in his wet locks. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer.

I started to grind our hips together in much needed friction our aching hard erections pressing together causing us each to moan.

"Daaaaamon." Stefan drew out my name in a whining moan with lust filled eyes. I grinned wickedly down at him, knowing exactly what he wanted. I was about to slide down so I was laying in between his legs when suddenly something snapped in my mind and I heard the witch's words repeat.

Bound forever.

With every last drop of will power I managed to stand up, trying to ignore the aching need to lie back down and give into desire. But I couldn't. I couldn't bind us together forever. It was wrong and I know Stefan would hate it.

Being with Elena and all. I couldn't do that to him. I wouldn't.

I got up and turned away trying to not look at the hurt look in his eyes.

"Damon?" He spoke my name but this time his voice was confused. It seems he had come to his senses too, as he was now standing and wearing his towel firmly around his waist.

I turned away again, not wanting to look in those beautiful eyes. That was how I had lost it before. By looking in those damn eyes.

"We should just keep that our little secret." I announced in a rough voice. "Don't want the little witch to freak out, do we?" I teased weakly but I knew he got what I meant. We should keep this a secret from Elena so she doesn't freak out.

I turned to see momentary disappointment in his eyes. Was he disappointed I was bringing Elena into this? No, of course not. Probably disappointed that he had to keep more secrets from her.

I turned and he nodded at me and with that disappeared into his room leaving me standing alone in the hallway. The image of us together, naked, on the floor still replaying in my mind.

If we had gone further we would be forever bound together. No more Elena, just me and my little brother.

If only….

**_If you liked it review and tell me what you though pweaaaase :D_**


	6. What If?

_**Spell Caster**_

Preview: I turned to see momentary disappointment in his eyes. Was he disappointed I was bringing Elena into this? No, of course not. Probably disappointed that he had to keep more secrets from her.

I turned and he nodded at me and with that disappeared into his room leaving me standing alone in the hallway. The image of us together, naked, on the floor still replaying in my mind.

If we had gone further we would be forever bound together. No more Elena, just me and my little brother.

If only….

_**Chapter Six: What If?**_

_**Author's Note: So I just realized in the first chapter I mentioned Elena was dating Matt and I totally forgot and I can't really change that now, I might go back later and fix it but for now pretend she and Stefan are still together. Sorry for the mistake.**_

_**Damon's Pov**_

I have absolutely no idea why I haven't lost it yet. Things have only gotten worse after the "Incident." Yes, I am childishly referring to it as the "Incident." Why, because I'd probably get turned on every time I call it "The-Time-I-Nearly-Fucked-My-Little-Brother."

With every time I see Stefan all I can picture is him under me on the floor of that amazing hallway, eyes rolled in the back of his head, mouth open, gasping in such ecstasy as we grinded our naked bodies together while I trailed hot kisses over his beautiful body.

It was mostly a game of who can avoid the other the longest between us this past week. I barely see him but when I do it's like I can't breathe. My knees go weak and the room grows uncomfortably hot.

I was as restless as ever, my body needing to release all this sexual frustration that I was holding in but I couldn't go outside. I didn't want to leave, didn't want to be away from my baby brother. It seems with each inch away from him I seem to hurt and ache more.

It would be complete torture to step out of the house, that much away from him. So here I was, trapped like a dog in a cage, a prisoner in my own house.

I turned the corner of the hallway to step into the living room, heading straight for the liquor bar to pour myself a drink when I caught sight of Stefan on the couch, asleep.

His mouth was wide open, snoring softly, his arms wildly draped out across the couch, his chest bare and rising and falling. He was just in low hanging jeans, sleeping there, a picture of perfection.

At first I was angry. Was he trying to drive me crazy, laying there half-naked, completely at my mercy. Then I remembered the air conditioner had broken early this morning and the house was hotter then outside. Could you imagine vampires having simple household problems such as the AC being broken? Neither did I, until Stefan told me.

I felt the lower half of my body grow extremely hot, my lower stomach burning with fiery lust as I stared at him.

I licked my lips hastily, feeling my mouth go dry. Stupid Stefan, looking so damn irresistible.

I watched him stir in his sleep and faster then lightening I raced up the stairs and ironically into my favorite hallway, the one I had just been thinking about. The hallway where the "Incident" had gone down.

Immediately my hand went down to my bulging erection, straining against my jeans and begging for attention. Leaning against the cool wall I slipped down my jeans to my mid thigh and released my rock hard cock giving it one long needed stroke as I pictured my oh-so-perfect little brother.

Soon I was lost in lust, pumping my erection to a speed no human could achieve. My head rolled back against the wall, my hips bucking up into the air needing solid contact but finding none. I let out a quiet moan, a whine mixing itself in.

"I bet I could help with that." Stefan's voice invaded into my ears and I froze, my head snapping toward my little brother leaning up against the wall.

"S-stefan?" I asked confused as I tried to pull back on my clothes.

"Looks like you got a problem there Damon, bet I could help with that." Stefan repeated with a slow smirk that reminded me of the Old Stefan, my best friend, before Katherine came and ruined us.

"And how would you do that?" I asked bitterly as I turned away from him, glad that I couldn't blush, because I would be red right now if I could. Getting caught jacking off by your brother, embarrassing. Getting caught jacking off to your brother and caught by your brother when he knew it, completely mortifying.

Stefan walked towards me with such tiger like grace I was surprised. He sunk to his knees in front of me and looked up at me smiling devilishly.

I glared down at him as he placed his hands on my thighs. I twitched feeling electricity run up my body as he placed his hands on me, so close where I wanted those hands to be.

"Do I have to remind you one little mistake and we're bonded together..._forever?" _I ground out through gritted teeth as I tried to push my brother away, but he wouldn't budge.

He pouted up at me, the smirk now gone form those perfect lips. "She said if we fucked, I didn't hear anything about not touching, did you?" He asked me with an arched eyebrow.

"What you don't love your stupid girlfriend anymore?" I asked coldly, feeling childish but not giving in to him. Did I want him to touch me, hell yes. Did I want him to touch me and then regret it and hate me forever, fuck no.

Internal battles, sweet.

Stefan's eyebrows shot up past his hairline as if he was surprised at me bringing Elena into it.

"So this is what's all about, you don't want to give in because you're in love with Elena." Stefan assumed looking away. I could swear I saw hurt and jealousy cloud his eyes for a second, but maybe I was wrong?

"No you _idiot!_" I growled out. "I could care less about your little girlfriend. I just...I don't want you to do something you don't want to and end up regretting it and hating me forever."I admitted sharply, feeling my chest tighten at the words.

There were so many things I would rather be doing then admitting my feelings and thoughts to my little brother.

Like staking myself, drinking a gallon of vervain, smashing my head against the wall, listening to Miley Cyrus, or watching Twilight for instance.

Stefan seemed surprised again. I loved that look on him, it made me think of the surprised look on his face when we fell on this very same hallway floor, half-naked.

"What if I told you I wanted this?" Stefan asked with a small grin as he stared up at me, with...love in his eyes? Love or lust? It was hard to separate these days.

"It would be the spell talking." I answered quickly, using my coldest tone with him.

Stefan scooted closer to me, his face dangerously close to touching the still hard bulge in my jeans. He trailed his fingertips lightly over the bulge with small teasing circles that had me twitching even more then before.

"What if I told you I only want you, not Elena?" He asked me placing a gentle kiss onto the bulge in my jeans, glancing up with a huge grin on his gorgeous face.

"You'd be lying." I gasped out, barely able to contain myself from bucking my hips into that kiss. Why was he doing this?

A look of annoyance crossed his face and I watched defiance sink into those beautiful orbs.

"What if I told you I loved you?" He asked rising up from his knees to full height. He leaned into my chest so he was pressing me harder against the wall, his hands resting on the wall on either side of my head.

He gently brushed his lips over mine and he smiled at me.

"It's the spell talking." I reminded him breathlessly, feeling like the weakest man ever alive. I didn't know how much longer I could hold onto this self-control but I was guessing not long.

He frowned at me with glaring eyes. "What if I told you I wanted you _before _the spell?" He asked me. I didn't have time to respond before he was pressing our lips together, cutting off my reply. But that was okay, I didn't have a response anyway, I was speechless.

_**So how'd you like it? Review if you want more ;)**_


	7. So Hot

_**Spell Caster**_

_**Preview: **_He frowned at me with glaring eyes. "What if I told you I wanted you _before _the spell?" He asked me. I didn't have time to respond before he was pressing our lips together, cutting off my reply. But that was okay, I didn't have a response anyway, I was speechless.

_**Chapter Seven: So Hot**_

_**Stefan's POV**_

I pressed my lips into Damon's, not allowing him time to reply, I couldn't wait any longer. I needed him just as much as he needed me. Could you believe that I was perhaps more nervous then I had ever been throughout my 162 years of existence.

It was a ridiculous thought to be nervous around Damon, well for me not anybody. Else. Everyone else _should _be nervous around him.

But me, I was safe with my brother, sure we acted like we hated each other. We fought, we threatened to kill each other.

Though if you get down to the core of our relationship, no matter what we'll always have each others back.

I felt Damon's resolve break as I slipped my tongue past his lips deepening our kiss. I was pulled so close to him I feared our bodies would mend together I felt better then I had in ages. All that sexual tension built up and up inside of me, only released by that short little encounter in this hall.

I felt so..._good_ kissing him. No drama, no morbid thoughts, all I could think about was him. Damon had that way about him that made you forget everything else and solely focus on him and only him. Elena, Katherine, the spell over us, it all just vanished when my lips were locked with Damon's, when my body was pressed against his.

My tongue explored his mouth, licking every crevice and devouring it in a hungry way. I found myself remembering all those years I had these..._feelings _why I was around Damon. I didn't know what they were, just that they made me cringe away from his touch and look down when he caught me in his blue eyes stare.

It wasn't until later that I had found this feeling was attraction, lust, even love. He made me feel alive, which is what I craved for, being dead and all.

Damon was my drug, he shot through me and awoke my veins with a sense of thrill and adrenaline. He made me laugh, something I wondered if I had forgotten how to really do in the past years.

He made me smile and I wondered just how long it was before that I had really done that.

I was whole when I was with him... I was complete.

Suddenly I caught my older brother off guard, I picked him up bridal style and raced us into my room and threw him on the bed before he had the chance to struggle his way down from my arms.

I jumped on top of him and straddled his hips, looking down at him my hair falling around my head I brushed a stray black lock from his cheek and he smiled up at me. A genuine smile, something I had forgotten even existed.

It had been so long since I had seen Damon give me a smile like that. Like 150 years long.

His lips stretched out, his teeth glinting up at me, his sun kissed skin crinkled as his dimples showed and his ice blue eyes became a wave of ocean water on a sunny day rather then a cold, hail storm in a wave of joy.

Lust overtook me once more and I lowered myself to place a tender kiss on his lips before I devoured his mouth again, hands pulling away at his clothes until we were naked, bodies flushed against each other, our cocks grinding into each other in sweet friction.

Damon let out a throaty moan as I dragged my tongue down his chest, swirling my tongue over a nipple with a teasing look up at him.

My breath hitched as his fingers grazed up my hardened member and I let him take control. What would the world come to if Damon Salvatore didn't top?

His fingers brushed up against my length in a torturous way that I whimpered in need, thrusting my body into his hard.

He chuckled and I could feel the vibration of it against me. Suddenly he grabbed my raging erection causing me to gasp in surprise and pleasure and at a speed no human could achieve he started to pump, faster and faster until I was lost in my moans and my whimpers and my pleads of "oh god," "Damon, I need," "God!"

I started to lick and suck at his neck as he worked me faster and faster until I could barely stand it. I bit down on his neck harshly and sucked a few drops of blood, reveling in the taste of Damon.

It was like nothing you can describe, the taste of Damon's blood. It was sweet with a bitter taste and it seemed to make my taste buds pop and fill my senses completely, overloading them.

"Daammmmon." I drew out his name in a whine.

"Yes baby brother?" He asked in a teasing voice, his lips brushing against my cheek as he spoke.

"Fuck! I need-." I cut off with a low throaty moan as his hand rubbed my balls in a gentle motion that sent my eyes rocketing backward into my skull.

"What do you need, Stefan?" He asked in a smooth voice I could practically hear him smirking. Bastard how could he form complete sentences when I couldn't even finish speaking?

"Fuck me!" I gasped out, the words breaking free and within a second he let go of my erection and started swirling three fingers in his mouth with a grin.

"Thought you would never ask!" He mocked as he stuck the first finger, circling my entrance making me whine in need. He started prepping me digging a second finger in and scissoring me as he licked a trail up my bare chest, nipping at the skin drawing up tiny wells of blood that he licked away as he stuck a third finger in.

I started rocking my hips in need and I felt him give in and line up his rick hard member up with my entrance, slicking himself with his saliva and he thrust in, letting me adjust at first and then driving in and hitting my prostate.

I let out a gasp and loud moan as he thrust in again and again in now deep even thrusts hitting my sweet spot every time.

I clawed my hands into him, nails digging into his skin as my vision became hazy in lust and pleasure.

"Damon, Damon, Damoooon, Dammmmmmmmmon, DAMON!" I screamed as I got closer and closer to my release. I could feel him getting ready too as I tightened my muscles around him. With one last thrust we both reached our climax, screaming together as we rode out of the orgasm.

Damon pulled out as he finished and he used the sheets around us to clean us up decently.

I placed a soft kiss on his lips and wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you Damon." I mumbled as I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck. He kissed the top of my messy head.

"I love you too, Stefan." He replied and captured my mouth in a searing kiss we were both so occupied with each other we didn't notice Bonnie coming in through the front door calling our names. We didn't notice her walk up the stairs either.

Nor did we notice when she pushed open the door to find us wrapped in each others arms naked, in a long passionate kiss.

She let out a surprised gasp and we broke apart.

I gave her an apologetic look and a guilty expression.

She turned on her heel, facing away from us a blush breaking out over her face and turned to leave still with a shocked look frozen on her face I heard two mumbled words fall from her open mouth as she left.

"So hot!"

_**Guess what! That's the end, sorry if it was disappointing in any way! Pllllleeeeeaaaasseee review and tell me what you thought!**_


	8. Sequel Notice

_**Spell Caster**_

_**Hey everyone, I know I said there was going to be no sequel and that this was all done but I got very lovely message from a wonderful fan, Krazii Kayy, that gave me the idea and inspiration to write a sequel to Spell Caster! I think some other reviewers already mentioned adding Bonnie into their sex life but I couldn't find a suitable plot for it but Krazii Kayy gave me this amazing idea and it just mapped out all in my head and I see a bright future for this story!**_

_**Don't get too excited yet it might only appeal to some people. You could like it, you might hate it, or you could love it. Your call.**_

_**Title: After Shock**_

_**Summary: **_Sequel to Spell Caster. After a lust spell is placed over the brothers and they come out of the experience hand in hand they soon find there's always an after shock. The brother's have fallen for the witch that had all started this, Bonnie. D/B/S

_**So yes, this is a threesome relationship between Stefan, Damon, **__**and **__**Bonnie, so if this isn't your cup of tea, don't read it and for the sake of my sanity **__**don't review**__**.**_

_**I already have the prequel up on and am currently working on the first chapter so go read it if you want, you could like it. Plenty of incest with of course Bonnie our lovable witch added in. Two seductive vampires and a blushing witch, who could ask for more?**_


End file.
